


Feral

by KommSusserTod



Series: Komm’s Necronomicum [1]
Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: Farting, Masturbation, Meta, Other, Scat, The Author Regrets Everything, Urotsuki is Legal, Urotsuki shits like an actual wolf, dio’nt, you thought it would be the soiling tag but it was i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KommSusserTod/pseuds/KommSusserTod
Summary: urotsuki wonders how shes supposed to stay clean after several periods of self isolation and decides to use the bathrooms in her dreams. i apologize for your ensuing eye cancer and/or confused boner. don’t like don’t read
Series: Komm’s Necronomicum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me myself and i solo ride until i die](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+myself+and+i+solo+ride+until+i+die).



Urotsuki stood in front of the door, wondering if she should go through with it. She didn’t really have an option, but if her decision carried through to the real world, this would be disastrous.

This, surprisingly, wasn’t about murder. She knew Painter-Kun IRL, and he was a horrible person-but she killed him, and he was found in his bed with chainsaw wounds the day after.

This was about, of all the dumb things it _had to be,_ taking a shit.

* * *

Urotsuki got off her bike, taking her pants off and blushed as she sat down.

“Why did it have to come to this?” she spoke. But... the moment she tried to let it out, something felt different. It had to have been about her wolf ears. She wasn’t doing this correctly. Why? Why did she even feel like doing this? She had about as much disbelief as to why she was already doing this as she had a bit of embarrassment considering her pose. All fours, tail up, and a constant thought of “Dear God, why am I doing this?” She pushed, hard, as the mass quickly began to shift out, relief replacing the thought. This one, long, unbroken coil had barely even filled up the bowl. She listened to the sounds of herself disposing, as her tail swished in the air. It finally broke off, and she let out several more, wet and slightly fluid. The sounds themselves were horrible, but... she didn’t have much to listen to. It continued for what felt like hours, her moaning as she continued to relieve herself, her asshole only taking a few breaks. She realized that, somehow, she was being pleasured by all of this. She had no more modesty left. She immediately gave in-and since she wasn’t urinating-reached one of her hands around to her embarrassingly wet pussy, and rubbed herself up and down, bracing against the closed stall door. She quickly released a nasty shart, the result being that it splattered across the wall behind her. She didn’t really have any care about cleanliness like that. Didn’t need to-still practiced it anyways. All the blood from her chainsaw seemed to disappear the night over. She moaned once again, as she felt more gas rush through her back, and at the height of it all, pleasure washed over her body as her cum coated her hand, as well as her pants beneath her. She crashed into the stall door, still basking in the aftermath, and how much of a degenerate she was. She pinched her cheek and woke up.

* * *

The fact she didn’t actually shit herself in reality wasn’t her main concern, it was the fact that there was now her own femcum all over her delicates. She did feel actually heavily relieved-who knew the facilities in her mind actually worked? This _severe violation of logic itself_ didn’t bother her. She felt.. curious.. about her new kink. As she lost all modesty, she calmly walked over and looked up a website she’d always heard about, registering an account under some random anime she didn’t really care to watch. So, she clicked “Post New”, scrolled down, and recorded her experience.

* * *

END


End file.
